Love me to death
by eos nicte
Summary: Lexi y Damon se conocieron una noche de 1864, y desde entonces muchas cosas se han quedado por decir. Tal vez el rechazo y el odio no lo son en realidad. "Los vampiros sentimos con mucha intensidad. Cuando hacemos daño, hacemos daño de verdad. Pero cuando amamos...".


_Disclaimer_ _: personajes y tramas reconocibles no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a LJ Smith y Plec. No copyright infringements intended_

 _Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Debía hacer un fic inspirado por "Diamonds" de Rihanna y aquí está._

* * *

 **Love Me To Death**

 _._

 _Everything is intensified when you're a vampire._

 _When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love…_

 _—Lexi. 2x15._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _1864_**

La luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas y se reflejaba sobre el piano, justo donde Lexi acababa de colocar un candelabro encendido. Por fin había arreglado el desastre que había ocasionado el joven Stefan, había retirado los cuerpos y limpiado la sangre. Le tomarían unos meses pero estaba segura de que se recuperaría.

Al instante Lexi pudo escuchar unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa. Supuso que sería Stefan intentando escapar, pero no lo permitiría. Por favor… incluso oía que llevaba una maleta. ¿Se podía ser menos discreto?

—¿Vas a algún lado? —comentó Lexi para hacerle saber que le había pillado, pero cuando vio a aquel hombre…

—Usted debe de ser el vampiro del que mi hermano no hace más que quejarse —musitó Damon desde la puerta del salón.

Lexi apenas pudo reanudar la respiración tras ver a ese joven. Pero al oír su voz supo que debía responder si no quería parecer descortés. Tomó el vuelo de su falda y se inclinó en un leve saludo.

—Alexia Branson —se presentó en un murmullo—Y usted debe de ser el hermano que le odia.

Esa muchacha no era lo que Damon esperaba al imaginar a una vampiresa. Está bien, no se parecía a Katerina, no tenía una mirada de gata ni una sonrisa que invitara al pecado pero… Damon no pudo evitar dejar la maleta en el suelo y dar un paso hacia ella, arrastrado por aquellos grandes ojos que habían pasado de una seguridad serena a un tenue azoramiento. Sus mejillas se habían sonrosado —pero, ¿cómo?, ¿no era un vampiro? — pero Alexia le mantenía la mirada. Una cascada de bucles rubios enmarcaba su rostro. Por fin Damon pudo articular palabra.

—Tenemos diferencias irreconciliables —respondió escueto, intentando ocultar la dimensión de esas diferencias.

Lexi avanzó varios pasos hacia aquel caballero, sosteniéndole la mirada con seguridad y amabilidad al mismo tiempo, ella le entendía, pero estaba equivocado.

—¿Sabe ese odio que siente por Stefan? ¿Ese odio que siente por todo el mundo? —se dirigió a él Alexia, y a pesar de tratarlo de usted la dulzura y la tristeza en su voz, que había bajado un tono, sonaban tremendamente cercanas, como si le hablara con infinito cariño—. Usted cree que lo tiene bajo control, pero no es así. Arrasará con lo mejor de sí mismo.

Lexi podía ver el dilema en el rostro de Damon, cómo su ceño se fruncía levemente pensativo. Por si eso fuera poco evidente tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía tan perdido y disgustado… Lexi deseaba que aceptara, que se volviera hacia ella y le dijera "Ayúdame". Lexi sintió una chispa recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Damon volvió la vista y clavó su mirada sobre ella. Por un instante sus ojos entre azules y grises, en los que casi podía ver las estrellas brillar como pequeños diamantes, se anidaron a los suyos. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos midiéndose, reconociéndose, pero había algo más en la mirada de aquel chico que Lexi era incapaz de descifrar.

—Ayúdale —murmuró Damon apartando la vista y recogiendo su maleta—. Lo necesita.

Tras eso volvió a mirarla algo avergonzado, consciente de que estaba huyendo, pero era incapaz de seguir viendo a su hermano de aquel modo. Lexi era consciente del ruego en su voz pero al verlo mirarla de aquel modo, sabiendo que se iría, no pudo evitar contestar con orgullo y seguridad, incluso con una leve sonrisa de fingida educación.

—Voy a ayudarle.

En cuanto escuchó su afirmación Damon miró por última vez a Alexia con algo de nostalgia y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, el miedo a la realidad era más fuerte que la leve esperanza que le infundía aquella bella muchacha.

Lexi por fin comprendió por qué le miraba de aquella forma y por qué la luz de la luna pareciera titilar en los ojos de obsidiana de ese chico: aquella era una despedida.

Por un instante, tras oír la puerta cerrarse con discreción, propio de aquel que necesitaba huir sin nadie que le retuviera, Lexi volvió a sentir esa soledad en el pecho que le era tan conocida.

Volvería a ver a Damon Salvatore, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

 _bienvenidos a la primera parte de una historia de amor_

 _Gracias por leer,_

 ** _eos._**


End file.
